


Marriage and Divorce in Las Vegas

by BuzzCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Married in Vegas, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, mentioned Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: When Gabriel wakes up married in Vegas, he has no idea what he's got himself into. Even by his standards, it's unusual. With wedding vows written on his arm and a hangover to rival all others, Gabriel finds himself living a Vegas kind of day.





	

Gabriel slowly sat up, groaning and putting a hand to his head. His head was pounding and as he slowly opened his eyes to slits, he vaguely noticed that his arm was covered in writing. However, before he had a chance to read it, his phone started ringing and he slammed his eyes shut against the intruding noise. One hand groped blindly in the direction of the noise and finally he felt his hand close on it. He answered the call,

“Hello?”

“Gabriel, you do not sound well.”

“No shit, Cas. Were you here last night?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Great. And of course you aren’t hungover,” Gabriel took a second to lay back and he winced when his head came into contact not with his soft pillow, but the hard floor. He brought his hand up to rub his forehead, but froze. There was a ring on his hand. A wedding ring. Gabriel felt himself pale, “What the hell did we do last night?”

“…you do not remember?”

“Cas, if I remembered, I wouldn’t be asking you.”

“Gabriel, there is a lot that happened last night.” But Gabriel could hear a strained tone in his cousin’s voice. Gabriel sat up and ignored the swirling of his head,

“Castiel. What happened.”

“I believe you got married last night.”

Silence.

“I wasn’t there. You called me about four in the morning to tell me that you had married the light of your life and you’d be holding a reception later, which you required me to cater.”

“I didn’t happen to drop a name, did I?”

“No, you were vague on that detail. Is he not there with you?”

Gabriel sat up and looked around. No one was on the floor with him. He still had his pants on, but his shirt had mysteriously gone missing. The bed was beside him. Gabriel scrambled to a crouched position and slowly peeked over the edge of the bed.

He was greeted with the sight of a very shapely tanned ass.

“He’s here,” the sound of a snore, “he’s still asleep,” Gabriel hissed into the phone. He thought for a second, then whispered, “Look, I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast in five.” He hung up and slowly stood up. His husband was still asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling. Gabriel had to take a second look his husband up and down. The man was a freaking Adonis, naked except for black socks that came halfway up his calf and a gold band around a very important finger. He had what looked like a tattoo on the inside of his arms, but Gabriel couldn’t quite tell what it was. Tall, muscled, and young…Gabriel felt inferior just standing beside him. Exactly how much were they drinking last night if this guy married _him_? The amazingly attractive man shifted in his sleep and Gabriel shook himself out of his thoughts. It was too early to go down that very depressing road. He looked around for his shirt and sighed when he saw it hanging off the ceiling fan. Apparently, they had been in the middle of something when they fell asleep. Even after stretching as high as he could, tiptoes and arm straight up in the air, he still couldn’t reach his shirt. With a sigh, he grabbed what was undoubtedly the other guy’s shirt, which hung halfway down his thighs with sleeves that went past the tips of his fingers, and looked around. It wouldn’t be good to leave his newly wed husband while he was sleeping without at least an explanation. He found the hotel-provided paper and pen and scribbled a quick note— _Hey, went to breakfast downstairs. PS, apparently we’re married??? Do you remember that???_ —and slipped on his socks before quietly slipping out the door.

It was a pretty swanky hotel. As he rode the elevator down to the ground floor, he tried putting the pieces together. He and Cas were in Vegas because Castiel’s boyfriend’s brother was getting married. Cas hadn’t met the guy before but was going because Dean asked him. Castiel had asked Gabriel to come along for moral support (even if he hadn’t phrased it that way), and Gabriel was never one to turn down a trip to Vegas. They’d gone out last night for the bachelor party. They had started with quite a few people. It got a little fuzzy after midnight. He was pretty sure Cas had left early, claiming he felt sick. After that, all he had was quick snatches of the evening.

The elevator dinged open and Gabriel stepped out, making his way to the breakfast room. Castiel was already in there, button up shirt and dark slacks and not looking like he’d drank his body weight in booze last night. Gabriel hated him a little bit right then. He walked over and sat down. Cas pushed a plate of sausages and pancakes toward him, maple syrup already applied liberally and a cup of milk beside it. Any resentment melted away as he shoved half the pancake into his mouth,

“You’re a lifesaver, Cas,” he said around the pancake. Castiel gave a tiny shrug,

“I do what I can.” Gabriel finished chewing the pancake, then sat back in his chair as the reality of the situation started to sink in. He spoke in a vaguely distant voice,

“Shit. I’m married.”

“Yes, I believe you are,” Cas said, sipping his coffee.

“And we don’t know who I married.”

“No, we don’t.”

“Except he’s currently asleep upstairs in my room.”

“Yes, we believe so. Gabriel, these are not questions,” Castiel said. Gabriel looked at his cousin, shrugging just the tiniest bit,

“Help?”

“How could I help you in this instance? I myself have never married a stranger while drunk in Vegas.”

“Wow Cas, thanks for sugarcoating my shitty life choices,” Gabriel said. He looked down at his hand, at the ring around his finger. He looked at Cas,

“What’s the protocol for this?”

“Gabriel, knowing you, you’ll do fine, although piecing together the evening would be a good first step. Perhaps you took pictures?”

“Pictures! Cas, you’re a genius.” Gabriel jumped up and ran back to the elevator. He made his way back to his room only to realize that he had forgotten to grab a room key. Fuck. He took a deep breath and hesitantly knocked on the door. He heard a vague moan, the shuffling of clothes as they guy presumably pulled pants on, and Gabriel bit his lip. This was going to probably be THE most awkward moment of his life, even counting all the shit he’d pulled in college. He heard the man moving around behind the door and finally it cracked open. Gabriel looked up and gulped. How in the hell did this guy look so hot after just waking up? And of course he was a solid six inches taller than him; Gabriel always went for the tall fuckers. Gabriel waved a sheepish hand at him,

“Hey. Forgot to grab a key. Wanna let me in?”

“This is my room,” the other man said sleepily and Gabriel tried to fight down recognizing how cute he looked when he was this tired and this confused. Gabriel shook his head,

“Unless that’s your shirt hanging from the ceiling fan, this is my room,” Gabriel said. The guy looked down at what he quickly recognized as his shirt on Gabriel and he opened the door, running a hand down his face,

“Sorry man. Did I walk in drunk last night?”

“Um…I don’t know. Can’t remember. But there is one…thing.” The guy had pulled his hand away from his face, staring at the ring on his finger. He looked questioningly at Gabriel, who held up his hand to show the matching ring. The guy stared some more, then walked backward until he sank sitting onto the bed.

“So…we…”

“Got married. Yeah.”

“Did we…”

“Consummate our marriage? Probably not. I mean, I woke up with pants on, so I don’t think so,” Gabriel said. He waited a moment before extending his hand, “I’m Gabriel.”

“Sam,” the guy said, shaking his hand. The name rang a bell, but that was probably from when they exchanged vows. Sam glanced over at the clock on the bedside table and jumped up, “Fuck, I have to go. Can I, um, get my shirt back?”

“Oh, yeah.” Gabriel pulled it off, handing it over to Sam. Sam reached out to take it, then froze, grabbing Gabriel’s arm and staring at it. Up until then, he had forgotten about the writing. Snaking around his arms, from wrist to halfway past his elbow, was what looked suspiciously like poetry. The way Sam reacted, it looked like it was Sam’s handwriting. Gabriel couldn’t read most of it—the ink had smeared or it was too jagged to understand—but he caught a couple phrases that sounded beautiful.

“These are my wedding vows,” Sam said, almost to himself. Gabriel froze,

“I’m sorry, come again?”

“My wedding vows. I wrote them on you.”

“Wait a second,” Gabriel reached out and turned Sam’s arm to look at the tattoo. Sure enough, it was his handwriting. It was much less legible and a lot shorter, but it used enough key phrases, “Holy shit. I think I wrote mine on you too.” Sam looked down.

“Are you married?”

“You mean before last night? No. Dad was a pastor and my brothers are all married, so I’ve heard the vows enough times to know them. You married?”

“No. Not before yesterday,” Sam said. He pulled his shirt on and Gabriel repressed a sigh as those beautiful abs were covered. Sam reached up and handed Gabriel the shirt from the ceiling fan. Gabriel pulled it on. He grabbed the note he wrote earlier and scribbled his phone number on it, holding it out to Sam,

“Here. Call me later and we’ll figure out how Vegas divorce works.”

“Thanks.” Sam grabbed the paper and shoved it into his pocket. He patted his pockets to make sure he had his phone and wallet, then headed for the door, “See you later.” He kissed Gabriel’s cheek and left, closing the door behind him before Gabriel even registered what had just happened. Gabriel waited a bit, then went back downstairs. Castiel was still at his table, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. Gabriel sank into the chair opposite him again. He drank his warm milk. Castiel looked up at him,

“How did it go?”

“His name is Sam. He wrote his wedding vows on my arm. I wrote mine on his.”

“That sounds like an interesting evening,” Castiel said, not looking up from the newspaper. Gabriel nodded,

“He had a thing to go do, but he’ll call me later.”

“That is a good plan. However, we have two hours before we need to be at the wedding, and you still reek of booze and sweat.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll meet you back down here in an hour and a half and we’ll roll.”

 

True to his word, Gabriel was downstairs an hour and a half later, wearing his classy suit (he looked through his phone and apparently he’d gotten married in the same suit last night). Castiel joined him shortly and the pair grabbed a cab. Gabriel and Castiel showed up just in time for the wedding, sliding into the back. Everyone was standing up still, greeting each other and talking. Gabriel couldn’t see the groom, but he didn’t super care. Dean was up there, shaking hands and smiling and shooting a look at Cas every now and again. Gabriel rolled his eyes and ignored them; his baby brother was always weirdly adorable with his boyfriend, even if they weren’t anywhere near each other. Gabriel sat down, kicked his feet up on the back of the pew in front of him, and pulled out his phone. He stayed like that until everyone started sitting down. He brought his feet down but didn’t put his phone away until the music started and Castiel nudged him. Gabriel sighed, slipping his phone into his pocket, and looked up. The bride was pretty. She looked a little young to be getting married, but Gabriel knew they got married younger and younger these days. Either that, or he was getting older. He looked at the front of the altar, and froze.

Sam was standing up there. In a suit. Watching the bride. Sam, who wrote wedding vows on Gabriel’s arm. Sam, who was about to get married. Again.

Gabriel felt his words rise in his throat and he nudged Castiel beside him, nudging him until Castiel finally looked over and glared at him. Gabriel whispered to him,

“The guy up there. That’s Sam.”

“Yes, Dean’s brother. Sam. You met him last night, Gabriel.”

“No, that’s _Sam_. Sam who I woke up in bed with. Sam _who I married last night_.”

Castiel looked up at the groom. Sam was still looking at Becky and hadn’t realize Gabriel was there. Gabriel couldn’t believe it. This was his life. He married someone else’s fiancé the night before their marriage. Fuck, they hadn’t even gotten a divorce yet. Becky, in all her ignorance-is-bliss glory, reached the front of the aisle and gently placed her hand in Sam’s. The pastor opened his mouth but before he said a word, Sam dropped the bride’s hand,

“Becky, I can’t do this.” The music suddenly cut off and Becky threw the veil off her face,

“But, Sam! Sam, we’re in love and what about—“

“Becky, I know and I’m sorry, but I’m already married.”

The chapel was so quiet, you could hear a pen drop. Or a jaw, as Castiel looked over at Gabriel’s open mouth. Becky started tearing up,

“You-you’re already married?” Unless Gabriel was very much mistaken, her lower lip was starting to wobble. Sam nodded. Becky pulled her arm back like she was going to slap him and Sam flinched, but the hit never came. Instead, Becky ran for the exit. But before she could escape, someone from her side of the aisle stopped her. To Sam’s surprise, the man looked angry as he grabbed Becky’s wrist before she could open the door and started speaking,

“Becky, divorce exists. You can still get marri—“

“No, Guy! I know we had a deal and I promise—“

“What deal?” asked Sam, who had come racing down the altar once someone snagged his ex-fiancée. Guy turned and hissed at Sam,

“None of your damn business. Go back to marrying nobodys in the middle of fucking Vegas.”

Sam, with more than a little effort, managed to pry Becky out of Guy’s grasp and put her behind him. Dean, who had been on Sam’s heels when he ran from the altar, grabbed Guy and pushed him against the wall,

“You don’t fucking assault my brother’s fiancée, not in front of a cop, dumbass.” Dean flashed a badge before handcuffing the guy and started walking him out to what Gabriel now realized was Dean’s squad car outside. Sam watched the go before slowly turning to face Becky and Gabriel, though still a couple people away, could tell Sam was beyond incandescent with rage.

“What deal, Becky?”

Becky was wringing her wrists and unable to meet his eyes as she started to explain,

“It—I—cheese and crackers, I’m not pregnant, Sam.”

Gabriel was floored and Sam looked about the same. _Pregnant_? He’d married this woman’s _baby daddy?_

“You’re not?” Sam asked. Becky shook her head, tears in her eyes,

“No. Guy, he’s an OB/GYN and I-I-I owe him money. A lot of money. He threatened to, to hurt me if I didn’t pay him back. He saw us together and said if I married you, I’d be able to pay him back. I’d pay him back, a-a-and he’d leave me alone and then you and I could be together. Sam, don’t you see? I didn’t have a choice.”

Sam had been growing more and more stony through her explanation until looking at his face was like looking at a Halloween mask. There was no expression, no feeling. Though Gabriel had only known Sam a handful of hours, he already knew he hated that expression on a face that was meant to smile.

“You had a choice, Becky. You could have told me. I’d have helped you. Fuck, that’s what I _do_. Becky, this…we…”

“I know, Sam. I know.” She reached up to touch his face but stopped herself. Sam wasn’t glaring at her, but he didn’t seem happy either.

“Go tell Dean what you told me. He’ll make sure Guy is put away for loan sharking.” Becky nodded and slowly walked out of the chapel. Sam sighed, turned around, and only then seemed to realize that he was still a church filled with his closest family and friends, as well as Becky’s friends. He tried at something approximating a smile, failed, and frowned. He gestured to the door,

“Well, show’s over. I’ll return your gifts. Thank you all for being here.” People were silent a moment but when Sam walked to the front of the church, nodded to the cross, and walked into the tiny room to the right of the altar, they seemed to get the message. They started filing out and Gabriel, though not totally sure if it was the right thing to be doing, made his way through the crowd and followed Sam into the room. He knew Castiel saw him go and since his much more level-headed brother hadn’t stopped him, he’d clearly had worse ideas before.

He closed the door behind him and saw Sam already out of his suit jacket.

“So, that was something.”

Sam spun at his voice and his eyes widened when he saw just who had walked into the room.

“Gabriel, what—“

“I guess we kinda forgot introductions last night. Gabriel Novak, your brother’s boyfriend’s brother. Castiel brought me so he’d know at least one other person here.” He saw Sam starting putting together the pieces. Sam’s eyes went wide when the proverbial lightbulb clicked on and Gabriel gave a half-wave.

“You’re Castiel’s Gabriel. The columnist.”

“At your service,” he said, sweeping into a grandiose bow. Sam smiled a bit and when Gabriel’s straightened up, his face softened to something more serious, “I’m sorry about what happened out there. It was pretty brutal.”

Sam shrugged, “I can’t say that I’m cut up about it. We were only getting married because she was pregnant, and that only quote unquote happened because of one too many shots at the office Christmas party.”

Gabriel whistled lowly, “Yikes.”

Sam wished desperately he had something stronger than holy water within drinking distance, “Yep.” They stood there in silence for a moment before Gabriel spoke,

“So, about that other big purple elephant in the room…”

“You mean the one where we’re married?” Sam asked with a small smile. Gabriel let out a breath,

“Yeah, that one. Unless there’s some other elephant I need to know about?’ he asked. Sam smiled again and this time it was a little more genuine,

“No, I think it’s just that one.”

“Awesome…” Gabriel said, trailing off. He knew that expecting Sam to stay married to him, a perfect stranger, was not reasonable. But at the same time, Gabriel couldn’t deny that he was ridiculously attracted to Sam. Maybe he didn’t totally remember why they’d gotten married in the first place, but some part of him and some part of Sam knew that it was a good plan. They’d written wedding vows on each other, for heaven’s sake. Sam spoke, pulling Gabriel out of his thoughts,

“We can get divorced in a couple hours. I’m actually a lawyer in Las Vegas, so—“

“Hold up. A lawyer in Las Vegas, who has almost definitely been a divorce lawyer for Las Vegas drunk marriages, is now the one needing to get out of the drunk marriage?” Gabriel said, trying and failing to stop a grin from spreading across his face. Sam laughed,

“The irony is lost on no one. Anyway, it shouldn’t take long to clear this up. And I know everyone will tell me jumping into another relationship is a bad idea, but after we get divorced, do you want to, maybe, grab dinner?” He looked at Gabriel shyly and Gabriel felt his breath catch in his throat. That face right there, that must have been why he married Sam. Those eyes, that sweetness, even drunk he must have known to lock that down ASAP. He smiled back,

“I think a post-divorce date sounds like an excellent plan.”


End file.
